1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume in comparison to a cathode ray tube have been developed. Examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombining holes with electrons. The organic light emitting display device may be driven at low power consumption while having rapid response speed.